


When we all fall sleep where do we go

by girlathestars, honey (girlathestars)



Category: Burn This - Wilson, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlathestars/pseuds/girlathestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlathestars/pseuds/honey
Summary: This work is a compilate of songfics based on the Billie Eilish "When we all fall asleep where do we go" album.Each chapter will have a pairing with one of the Adam Driver characters listed there, and also with proper warnings.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a Sackler x reader. I tried to avoid using pronomes.  
> warning: violence mention, blood, shameless smut. dom!reader x sub!adam  
> send me love on tumblr: https://amazingdriverfics.tumblr.com/  
> link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyDfgMOUjCI  
> This is my first work, and english is not my mother language, but i really tried to make it good.  
> Have a good reading!

Moving from your parent’s house to a new apartment wasn´t actually a big deal, you were dying for freedom and they couldn’t deal with you anymore. The hard part of your new life in Brooklyn was your neighbors, they had awful scream contests that could go on for hours followed by house destruction. As a painter, you needed to be able to tap into your emotions to do your thing, but their absolute disrespect for other humans living nearby made it impossible.  
It was a Tuesday night when you had enough, taking your cigarette of the pack and lighting it up, you got off the couch decided to end that fucking shit. Since they lived next door it only took you a minute to get there, you punched the door with your fists. The shouting, going on for an hour now, suddenly stopped and you heard heavy steps walking your way. The door opened quickly and a red faced, stupidly tall man showed up.  
“What the fuck do you want?” he said  
“Well, hello bad boy” you said dragging your cigarette “Do you know that there are actually other people in this shitty building trying to live their fucking lives?” you said letting the smoke cloud his face “Or you and your girlfriend just think that this ridiculous screaming show doesn’t bother anyone?”  
If it was possible, which hadn´t looked like it was until then, he grew angrier.  
“Look, why don´t you take yourself back to your apartment and start minding your own fucking business”  
“You see, I was trying to do that, until you made it impossible, so I am warning you, get your shit together and stop acting like an fucking baboon or I am calling the cops” with that said, you didn´t wait for a reply you just got back home. You finished the cigarette, letting the nicotine calm you down a little bit and went to your painting studio, letting the anger flow into your art.  
After that incident, running into your dark haired neighbor started to be a part of your routine, you would be coming back late from some party or meeting with friends and he would be going out for a run. It took a month for you two to get to know each other names, since he decided that he should apologize for being a dick that night, you hummed in answer and give him a nod with a short smile, going upstairs.  
No one could deny that he was hot, and that he was a slut with no shame, but you had your principles, well not that many, but you were decided not to fuck a guy with a girlfriend, even though you had no idea why they dated anymore since their fights seemed to be their only communication. So you decided to leave the sexual desire that was growing in you out of your mind.  
The tension exploded on a very unfortunate night, you were coming home at 3 am with a stained shirt from the blood pouring down your nose, with two bruised knees from a fight when you met a sad Adam at the bottom of the stairs. His two red eyes from crying scanned your body looking at your white, now red shirt and your bruises.  
“What the fuck happened to you?” you said trying to find the reason for his sadness while you cleaned more blood of your face with your hand.  
“I should be the one asking that question” he said getting up “Have you looked at yourself? Did you came back from hell?”  
You shrugged “I had worse, and I asked first”  
“Hannah broke up with me and I have nowhere to go” his eyes started to look glossy “Now, what on earth happened to you?”  
“Got into fight, this guy was trying to take advantage of this drunk girl and someone had to stop him, I was the one to do so” you started moving upstairs. “Now come, you will help me with my nose and I will let you crash the night”. You weren´t going to let him help you, you were tough, but not a bitch, that’s why you showed him the friendly side within.  
He didn´t seem to have the energy to discuss so he just followed you. As soon as you got to your apartment, you took off your bloody shirt and pressed it to your nose. His eyes started to follow the bloody path landing in your chest, and his eyes were no longer filled with sadness, they were now full of hunger.  
“So, I´m heading for a shower, make yourself at home”. He nodded as reply.  
You heated the shower water and left the bathroom door slightly opened, just in case. As you showered, you could see all the blood going down the drain, at the first the hot water hurt your skin, but now you were the most relaxed that you have been all day, you left the water wash away the pain and the stress you had dealt with during the shower. You were so in your head that you didn´t notice the light steps coming from behind, you just realized Adam was there when you felt kisses being pressed at your shoulders.  
“What are you doing here, Sackler?” you were sure that he could listen to the smirk you gave him in your voice  
“You said you needed help with your nose, that is why I am here” he said, faking innocence  
“Are you sure you’re not here because you are a needy slut that just can´t keep his cock in his pants?” you whispered turning around and facing Adam.  
The look in his face turned you on even more and you could feel your cunt getting wetter by the second. So you decided that it was time to let him fuck the sexual desire out of you.  
“On your knees, you are going to eat me out now, don’t you fucking dare to touch yourself, do you hear me? Or I am not going to let you cum”. He started to say something but you cut him off “Did I say that you could talk?” He shook his head. “So start doing what you were told, and do not say a fucking word.”  
He got on his knees as fast as he could and put your purple knees on his shoulders and your back against the shower wall, he started to kiss the inside of your thighs getting closer to the point where they touched your pussy. The moment his lips find your cunt he moaned, quickly starting to kiss your clit, his plushy lips closed in your excited nub as he sucked it.  
“My God” you moaned as you started to rub yourself in his face, he got the message and looking at you with those brown eyes he started to fuck you with his tongue as he rubbed your clit with his fingers, your hand was at his hair and the look of hunger in his eyes was the death of you. He went back to your clit at started to fuck you with his fingers, his pace speeding up as he felt you walls starting to tight him.  
“I’m gonna cum” you said with heavy breathing “And you are going to drink everything I give you, are we clear?”  
He nodded in between your legs and continued to eat you out with more eager. He was switching between pressing his tongue on your nub filled with blood and sucking on it, you could feel your orgasm at bay, and when he added a third finger your pleasure exploded through your body making you shake, he sucked you up and fingered you as your climax died.  
“That’s it. You can stop now, you were such a good boy, and you know what good boys get to do? They get to cum” you said holding a tight grip on his hair, you could see that he was holding his moans, realizing it you pulled his hair up bringing him face to face with you and whispered “Now, Sackler, I want to hear you moaning like the slut we both know you are”.  
You got on your knees, faced his big fat cock, and started to pump it slowly giving it a teasing lick on his angry red head.  
“Do you want me to put your huge cock on my mouth?” you asked giving a devilish smile  
“Yes please,Y/N, I want you to suck me, please” he begged  
Satisfied with the answer you started to suck on his head with passion, gaining moans, you focused on the head for a while pumping slowly the rest of his cock. Done with teasing you stared to put more of his length inside your mouth starting to feel his tip on your throat, looking up you could see his eyes were closed and face expressing pure pleasure. When you finally took him whole, you put his hands in your hair and grabbed his ass encouraging him to fuck your mouth. Adam understood the message and started to make you literally cry and gag on his cock, not really hurting you.  
“Fuuuck, Y/N, your mouth is like heaven, I´m gonna cum” he moaned  
Feeling that he was close, you took his cock out of your mouth and gave it a slap. “You are only allowed to cum inside me, don’t you wanna feel this pussy on your cock?”  
“Yes, yes, I wanna feel your tight hole around me” he nodded  
“So stop acting like a bitch and fuck me, Sackler” you said giving him a kiss, the first kiss you shared, you both moaned during it, especially when he held you by the ass making you put your leg around his hips. He started to pass his cock in your wet slit, pressing its head on your clit.  
Done with the teasing you grabbed his cock and guided it to your hole, when his pelvis met your ass you both moaned, you were feeling so full like you could feel him in your cervix as you squeezed him in a delicious way. “Move” you ordered, and he started a slow pace fucking you, when his dick found your pleasure place you screamed encouraging him to fuck you harder, hitting that same spot over and over again. You moved one of the hands that were scratching his back to your clit starting to rub at it in the same rhythm that he fucked you. Your walls started to tighten up and you knew that you wouldn’t last long, especially since he started to go faster. When you started to climax you whispered:  
“Cum now, Sackler, for fucks sake, fill me up with your cum”. It was all that took, he kissed you and when you felt your juices pouring on his cock, you felt his warm release filling you up, when he finished fucking you two through your orgasms, you gathered some of your mixed cum in your finger and put it in his mouth saying “Suck it clean”. He did and he showed you his clean tongue after.  
“We taste delicious together.” he said.  
After the orgasm high past, you showered together and went to the bedroom too exhausted to think of doing anything else, as you hit the bed you could see the sun rising through the cracks on the window. A couple of hours later you woke up with your body complaining, after all with the fight and the sex it took a toll, you got out of Adam’s embrace to take a pain pill, when you came back the cuddling started again. It’s not like you were the aftercare type but you could handle it in the morning.


	2. Xanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from how you and Sackler met, and how he saved your from yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you are having a nice day. This is our last chapter with Sackler for a while so enjoy it.  
> Warnings: angst, fluff, happy ending, depressed reader, addict and alcoholic reader, releapse thoughts, college party.   
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZyybvVx-js  
> Send me love on tumblr: https://amazingdriverfics.tumblr.com/

Standing there watching Adam sleep on the couch with droll rolling down his face in the direction of the pillow in between his arms, which definitely wasn´t a hot or sexy scene, made your heart beat faster. You still couldn’t believe you had finally got the guy ten years later from the stupid college party you met Sackler. In between then and now you watched him go through a series of unsuccessful and toxic relationships and heart breaks, but also his path to become a respected actor. Adam, on the other hand, watched as you fought all of your addictions and your depression and saw you realizing your dream of being a fashion designer. 

10 years before

You just couldn’t believe that you had agreed to come to this hell hole of a party, yes you wanted to have fun with your roommate and she needed you to drive her back home. And yes, the first hour of the party was kinda nice, you two had danced to your favorite songs till the point when you were both sweating, that was until she found a guy to fuck and just vanished. After looking a little bit for her, you decided to sit in a stupid couch regretting every single choice that got you there. There were triggers everywhere in this fucking party, Xanax were being offered like it was water and you were doing your best to deny them and to resist the crazy amounts of alcohol in the kitchen, you were sober for a year now and fighting your addiction that day hadn’t seemed so hard until this very moment.   
When two strangers started to eat each other faces by your side you made a decision. This last year had sucked and you were battling your worst depression since high school, you just felt so alone, like no one cared, and you knew your roommate hadn’t asked you to come because she really wanted to enjoy your company, you were her personal driver and that was all. Fuck, you couldn’t even remember the last time that something other than drinks or medicines made you feel alive. So you got up, letting those two have their fun by themselves, and went to the kitchen determined to end this torture. You got a red cup and poured vodka until it was full, this was going to fix those stupid feelings on your inside, it was the only way, you said to yourself. But you just couldn’t take the damn cup to your mouth and end this internal fight, you stood there like an idiot for about twenty fucking minutes.  
And that was when you met him, that gigantic handsome man showed up like a holly guardian angel to help you and took the cup out of your hand emptying it in the sink, taking you out of your head.  
“Hey kid, I’m Adam, why don’t we just go outside?” he said offering you one of his hands, while the other one went through his beautiful dark hair.  
You were too amazed by him, for a minute actually believing that he was some kind of magic being designed for you, so you just took his hand and let him guide you out of the house, taking you away from all those triggers and drunk people. You and the stranger walked for a bit sitting on the edge of the sidewalk not very far from the party, but at a distance that was enough to drown the sounds coming from it.  
“So, by the way that you were staring at that red fucking cup like your whole life depended on it, I’m guessing that you are an alcoholic as well” he said with his deep voice while staring at you waiting for your reply. God, now you were so embarrassed at yourself, what the fuck were you thinking? Consumed by shame you just nodded with glossy eyes. Understanding the message, he carried on with the conversation “I know how you are feeling. I’m so fucking glad that I was there to help you, kid. Even though drinking might have seemed like a really good idea, it wouldn’t pay off. Trust me”.  
Playing with your fingers you tried to explain yourself searching for a way to avoid that this man thought of you the way you did of yourself.  
“I was feeling so lonely, I just started to look back at my year of sobriety and it didn’t seem like being sober was worth my time and all this fucking effort. I still feel like shit and there is nothing to numb this fucking mess inside of me anymore”, you started to sob, “I just don’t know what to do with myself anymore”.  
“Look..” you said your name “Look, Y/N, yes, it would numb the feeling today, but tomorrow and the day after it would just make you feel worst, you would go back to a pattern that would destroy the rest of the good things in your life. I know the feeling. When I’m like this I just go back to the AA. You don’t need those drugs to feel better, you need to have proper treatment and a friend that you can count on, luckily, you just found the friend.” he said with a smile pointing at himself “Now, you just have to find the right treatment, kid. Why don’t you come with me to the AA meeting happening tomorrow at the campus?”  
Looking at those brown eyes you just couldn’t find a reason to say no, he seemed so nice and so willing to help, you felt like you existed for the first time in a while, so you nodded letting the tears fall down your cheeks and a smile crack on your red face. Taking you by surprise, he hugged you so tight that for a moment you forgot how to breathe.   
“You won’t regret it kid. Let me write my number on your phone. I don’t really use those fucking things but I’m making an exception for you” that made you laugh while you handed him your phone, he really wasn´t ordinary. After writing it, he gave it back to you and insisted on walking you to your dorm. When the two of you got to it, you hugged him whispering a series of “thank you” in his chest while you broke down once more, but this time, because you felt worthy of something good. As you laid down in your bed you just couldn’t stop thinking of your new peculiar friend. 

Present day 

Coming back to your senses, with glossy eyes from the memory, you got on top of him, locking him down on the couch with your legs and started to kiss his face in an attempt to wake him up.   
“Wake up, guardian angel, the dishes won’t wash by themselves”.


	3. You should see me in a crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and you finally get what you both wanted, now it's time to celebrate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally continuing my work with the billie eilish album. This has been written for a while, but I was so focused on Crowned by the Devil and in your requests that i forgot to post it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah0Ys50CqO8
> 
> warnings: minor character death, smut, violence.

Every single pair of eyes in the red room was set on you as you kept a calm and undisturbed posture, your cold facade never leaving your face, hands rested on your lap and you could feel the silk of your dark purple dress. Your silver crown rested on your hair, matching your jewelry. You and Kylo had been waiting for this moment for such a long time that seeing her cuffed in front of your thrones made you feel like pinching your skin just to be sure that it was real.But you knew it was, your husband had never failed you before, you could feel his excitement coming in waves and hitting you. Ready to start the ceremony, you nodded your head causing your husband to stand up and make his way to stand behind the Scavengers body. While he moved, your eyes never left hers and you could sense her fear, even though you weren’t force sensitive.

“Do you know why you are here, Scum?” you said, keeping your voice calm. The answer never came. “Answer you Empress” Kylo said, pushing her forward not hard enough for her body to meet the ground. “She is not my Empress, Ben” she said defiant, eyes meeting yours once again. That set Ren over the edge, you had to raise your hand to stop him from killing her right there and now, ending your fun too soon. 

You stood from you throne, slowly closing the distance between you two. As soon as you were standing in front of her bruised body, you took her chin in your hand forcing her to face you. “Of course I am your Empress, this is my Galaxy” you said waving your hand around the room “- and as long as I allow you to live in it, you respect me, get it?” your excitement could be heard. “Bow”. 

“Excuse me?” she said refusing to cooperate, her stubbornness making the whole thing more exciting and causing you to go back to your throne. “You heard her, scum, bow, or I’m gonna make you do it” Kylo barked, he hated when someone disrespected you, no one who had ever done it lived for very long. The scavenger kept her body still, but the attitude didn’t last for long, soon her body was reverencing you, as her struggle to fight Kylo’s force grip was showing in her face. “Too bad for you that you couldn’t do that by yourself. I’ll make the rest of your pathetic group bow one by one” you said with an evil smirk on your lips. “End her once and for all, honey” your words pumping adrenaline right into your veins and making your husband’s crotch tight. Within seconds her lifeless body met the ground and you waved your hand for the troopers standing next to you, commanding them to take that corpse out of your sight. The room exploded in cheers and claps, but you could only think of the party you and Kylo would have by yourselves. 

The two of you participated of the party going on in the throne room to celebrate the end of the Jedi for a little while, but his arousement was contagious and it didn’t take long for your panties hidden beneath your dress to be completely see through from the wetness collected on it. After talking to some boring, but important figures to the Order, you grabbed Kylo’s arms and made your way to your quarters. As soon as the door closed, your back was pressed on it, your crown met the ground, your legs were around your husband’s hips, and his lips were tied on your neck coloring it with purple and red shades, your hands were on his back with your nails scratching it hard. You could feel his erection pressed against your thighs driving you mad. Your head met the door when you threw it back letting moans escape your mouth. Kylo’s lips were soon making his way to your chest, his hand taking your dress strap and tearing it apart. 

You shivered underneath him, aroused by the brutality, as he did the same with the other strap exposing your nipple. “You are so fucking beautiful” he mumbled into your skin, taking your nub in his mouth and roughly sucking on it, the other one receiving attention in between his fingers. “fuck” you whispered, your cunt was aching, begging to be touched, you needed him. With the intention to show just how needy you were, you grabbed a fistfull of his hair making him release your nipple from his plushy lips and forcing his deep brown eyes to meet yours, his hunger for you explicit in his gaze making you squirm. He made his way to your bed holding you in his strong arms. As soon as your back met the bed, Ren started to take his clothes slowly, making a show out of it, he could feel your need and chose to play with it, but you wouldn’t let it stay that way. You got out of your dress, and quickly met the bed again, your eyes never leaving his when your hand started to make its way to your pussy still covered in your white lingerie. When your hands touched your slick folds you gave an exaggerated moan, but before you could start to really pleasure yourself Kylo slapped your hand, letting you know that he would take care of your needs for you now.

“You are such a brat” he said, pushing your white soaked panties out of you and taking them to his nose absorbing your smell “and you are so sweet, I could eat you out all the time” his statement making a soft groan escape your lips. Punishing you for your show, Kylo started to kiss his way to your cunt slowly, taking his time on your belly and biting your inner thighs. When he his lips finally met your lower ones he kept his slow rhythm, his tongue lapping over your clit again and again, making your hands travel to his hair in a silent plead for him to be faster. Feeling merciful, he drowned in you, lips closing around your nub one last time before leaving it to his finger so that he could fuck you with his tongue. His wet muscle coming in and out, in and out as his index finger circled your clit, you were a mess of moans and squirms and even though you wished that you could fuck yourself in his face, the force held you in place. It wasn’t long before you cummed, your release meeting his lips and face as your legs trembled with the force of the pleasure coursing through your body like a lighting. After he cleaned you up, he got up showing his face shining with your arousal, Kylo kissed you in a sloppy way forcing you to taste yourself. In between your kisses you grabbed his cock making him shiver and moan in your mouth.

Separating your lips from Kylo’s, you guided his cockhead to your pussy, covering it with your cum to make sure that his big cock would easily sink in you. When you couldn’t take it any longer you just slipped him inside of your wet hole letting him fill you up in just one movement. Not wanting to hurt you, he gave you a moment to adjust, Kylo filled you up so completely and so well that you always thought you were going to die from the sheer pleasure of it. Soon enough, you just needed him to move you, so you wrapped your legs around his hips watching as he started a rough and precise pace, hitting your sweet spot again and again, making the sound of his full balls hitting your ass echo loudly through the quarters. Keeping his rhythm he delivered slaps on your nipples, making you shiver and hold him like your survival depended on it. 

“Fu-uck, you are so tight, honey. I don’t know how I fit in this perfect little cunt of yours -oh shitshit - your walls are crushing me” he said guiding one of his hands to your clit taking you to the edge. “Yo-ou are so big, Kylo, you are the only one that makes me feel this goo-od”, your words caused the pressure on your nub to increase making you orgasm for the second time that night, your walls clenching around him, strangling his cock. The pressure around it made his pace start to be irregular, letting you know that he was getting close. “Fill me up please, puh-lease, baby” you moaned giving his cheek a quick kiss before laying on your back again while you gave him a tired and pleased smile. It wasn’t long before you felt his hot cum filling your cunt up just like you asked him to do it while you heard his guttural groans and moans.

After he fucked you slowly through his climax, he left the bed going to the bathroom and coming back with a towel to clean the mess in between your legs. He laid by your side, kissing the top of your head and whispering a series of “i love you”s into it. You were the luckiest girl in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics


	4. All the good girls go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Goddess needs the Devil’s help to bring balance to humans and the Devil wants an angel in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: God is a woman and so is the Devil, Clyde is an angel and the y/n wants him for herself, reader is the Devil.
> 
> Pairing: Angel!Clyde x Devil!Reader

**All the good girls go to hell**

Clyde was terrified, it was his first time in hell ever since Her brought him to life. He wasn’t sure what to expect, he knew hell only from human illustrations and some informations She had gave him. 

As he descended slowly, his wings were in a protective position, even though there was no one in the elevator with him. It was unusual for anyone to go down from heaven, but the Goddess asked him to talk to Devil in person and he could never tell Her ‘no’, even though he wasn’t exactly thrilled, it was for a greater purpose. 

The temperature was rising and Clyde would have sweat if angels were capable of doing that, heaven was always in the most perfect weather and it wasn’t hell’s case. Abruptly, the door opened revealing a burning world and a dark throne in the end of a long black hall with a red path leading to it. Sat on the throne was y/n also known as lucifer, satan or devil. Her red horns were adorning her beautiful h/c hair and she was wearing a long sleeved dress which ended on the floor as she held her tail was on her hand, her eyes never leaving the angel’s figure as he gave insecure steps towards her direction. 

“Hurry up, boy. I’m not going to bite you, unless you ask me to” her soft yet malicious voice echoed through the room making Clyde shiver afraid and walk faster afraid of the consequences if he stood still. In no time he was right in front of the Devil herself, eyes glued to his feet and anxiety burning on his insides as the angel tried to calm himself down remembering he had an important task to fulfill. “Hm, hello miss Lucifer, Goddess sent me here to a-ask for help” he whispered, his tone showing his insecurity. 

“Ah yes, I’m aware. The human world lost his balance and I’m afraid that Goddess needs my help to bring it back, she needs me to punish those who deserve, she needs my demons to collect their souls, isn’t it,  _ Clyde _ ?” her voice dripping with desire as his birth name left her lips making his body shake. “Y-yes, Satan”. 

The sound of his deep voice made her laugh. “You don’t have to be scared, my boy, you can look at me, I’m more interesting than you own feet”. Attending to her command Clyde shoot his head up, gaze on y/n as he swallowed dry. “ _ Good boy _ . Look at you needing me to save mankind. I don’t know why we try anymore, me and your boss, men are fools” the Devil stated looking directly into his eyes to see what reaction her words would get. “I-its because they need u-us” he replied chewing his bottom lip after finishing the sentence not daring to look away. For the first time in ages, Clyde was tempted and, this time, by Satan herself. 

“It is true, they need us, they even need me. She needs me too and that means you need me too, doesn’t it angel?” she got up from her throne, feet touching the red floor as she graciously closed the distance between their bodies. Clyde was unable to respond, his own body not obeying his wishes as it stood still paralyzed by how close she got. “Answer me” she purred right in front of his face and even though her original figure was smaller than his, her presence and confidence made the angel feel small. “Yes, ma’am”. 

“I love it when you behave” she said running her hand through his luscious soft black locks, his innocence amusing her. She didn’t have too much contact with innocent souls and the soft big angel standing in front of the her might just be the most innocent she ever met. “Tell Her I’m in, but, as usual, I have a demand” the Devil said making her way back to the throne resuming the powerful position she had been. Before he could say anything she started to talk again cutting him off. “You see, Clyde, I love loyalty, innocence. I’m intrigued by it, we don’t see it everyday here in hell and you, you are the personification of those traits. To help Her bring balance to the human world I request you. You shall come here and be among us underworld creatures when requested. I’ll take good care of you and you’ll be able to visit heaven as much as you want as long as you are back here when needed, when  _ I  _ need you. It’s an honor to be needed by me, I don’t need anyone and I am open to need you”. 

Clyde considered praying for help, but he knew it would only make him sound pathetic, Goddess couldn’t feel him at hell. The angel had never been so tempted, he couldn’t deny that her demands and praises were doing things to him, things he shouldn’t be feeling, even though he wanted to believe it was the dark atmosphere the cause of his sensations, he knew better, she was the reason. Clyde also knew how important it was to bring balance to the human world and he would never fail Goddess, he loved Her too much for it, he knew that one way or another he would have to give in, he would fall into the Devil’s grip. The worst part is that the thought wasn’t something he despised. Finding words to answer was another struggle, he had to try to negotiate at least. 

“But, Satan, I don’t thi- hm, I don't’ think that’s appropriate” Clyde looked directly into her eyes trying to sound calm and confident as his posture and twitching eye didn’t contribute to the facade. She could see right through it, she could sense his struggle to resist her temptations and at the same time how he couldn’t let Her down. “Relax, angel, let go of your fear, we won’t do anything you don’t want to and I’m sure She will understand. After all, it is for a good purpose. Now hush, get back up there and think about it”. 

* * *

Clyde had been attending to y/n’s wishes for a month, most of the time he was in heaven helping Her to restore balance to the human world as Satan did her share of the work, both making sure that good and evil were well balanced. He was still unsure of the reason why the Devil summoned him, they spent all the time just talking to each other, most of this time, the angel was embarrassed and tempted as she flirted shamelessly with him. Even though romance wasn’t forbidden, he doubted She would be happy if he fell for Satan, so he was doing his absolute best not to, but there was only so much he could do, Clyde’s biggest quality and problem was that he always saw the absolute best within anyone and that applied to y/n as well. 

It was the first time in a week that Clyde had been summoned to the underworld, feet against the hot red floor as he walked to her throne. This time, however, y/n wasn’t in her confident and powerful posture, she was with her head on her hand and an unamusement was clear in her face. 

As the angel got closer he could see some tears staining her beautiful face, a sight he never thought that could be seen, before he could stop himself the words left his mouth, worry clear in his tone. “What happened?”. y/n looked up acknowledging his presence, she hadn’t felt him coming overwhelmed by her feelings. “Come closer, Clyde” she asked, tone not as demanding as it normally was, showing vulnerability. The angel couldn’t deny her request moved by her state.

As he got closer she got out of her throne hugging him and burying her face on his chest, horns making him tickly as her hands pet his soft plummy wings. “I’m so lonely, angel”. The confession made him confused, as the Devil herself had told him, he never imagined that she needed anything. He was also paralyzed from her touch, the feeling of her body against him setting his on fire, if he was human he would probably blush, that moment he realized that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the angel had fallen for Satan. 

Without thinking Clyde put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer and feeling her tears spilling in his chest, feeling her body tremble as she sobbed against his hold. They stayed that way until her tears stopped, when she looked directly into his brown eyes, right hand leaving his wings and pressing on his neck. Slowly, she got closer, her breath against his lips as her eyes studied his reactions not wanting to push him into the kiss. Much to her surprise, Clyde lowered his head pressing his lips against hers. For a moment, as she felt peace kissing the angel she had been falling for, the sound of fire burning stopped as the Devil was at ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at tumblr: https://amazingdriverfics.tumblr.com/


	5. Wish you were gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved him and you were always there for him, but he kept going back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure angst, there is no happy ending.  
> Hope you like it!  
> pairing: Adam Sackler x reader

A wildfire is the best analogy you can possibly use for whenever you are near Adam, the fire starts in your belly and before you can do anything to stop it, it has gone everywhere, passion taking over you and clouding your better judgment. He had you completely under his spell, but he didn’t seem to care or notice it.

The two of you met in a party and even though you weren’t a believer of love at first sight at the time, after a look to the gorgeous stupidly tall man, you were madly in love. You gathered some courage you didn’t even know you had and went for it, before you knew it, you were in his bed while he pounded the life off of you. You tried to create a romantic relationship with him and despite the connection and chemistry the two of you had, it never happened since Sackler started to date Hannah not too long after that night. All could do was trying to be happy being just friends. 

Then Adam and Hannah broke up, it was pretty bad, not only on his feelings since he broke a leg too. The night it happened, he called you and in instants you were in the hospital. You were also there during the healing process, constantly at his place making sure that all his necessities were taken care of while working your ass off in your architecture projects, you held him when he cried, you heard him talk about his ex for hours and never complained, you just wanted to make him feel okay. 

When his leg got better, Sackler dealt with his emotional pain in the only way he apparently knew: fucking, and by that you mean, fucking you. You actually thought that this was your chance, it wasn’t. He got back with Hannah and once again forgot about your existence, yet again, you were all alone to pick up the pieces he had made of you. No matter how much you helped and cared for the man, Adam was always looking the other way. 

It kept happening, he and Hannah broke up again and again, and afterwards there was Jessa and they were also constantly fighting and ending things. Every single time you were there to deal with his feelings, to satisfy his physical needs, to make him laugh, because even though you knew you shouldn’t, even though you wished that you didn’t wanna stay in that place as consolation prize, you loved him. You could never say no to the sad face he appeared with in your door. 

The price you paid for it was too big, your confidence was gone, you were often crying thinking about him and the next time he would show up to use you, after all, he ignored all the times you suggested going out to do anything saying he was too busy, but he would call you back - he never did -. 

You were so close to your breaking point, you couldn’t take it anymore, you knew what you had to do, no matter how hard it would be. 

* * *

The sound of a fist colliding heavily against the wood of your old apartment’s door made you get out of your trance, a movie you had seen a million times was on your tv, but your mind was elsewhere. You got up shouting a ‘Just a sec’ as you turn the television off, it was Sunday meaning it was your oficial do-nothing day, which would be completely ruined even though you didn’t know it yet.

As the door opens, a tall figure is revealed, his brown eyes red and puffy, his strong hands in fists and his hair and clothes in a complete mess, next to him rested a small black bag. You already knew what that meant, he had broken up with Jessa for the hundredth time and now he was ready to be taken care of. Before you could do or say anything, he got in and sat on your couch, hands supporting his head. 

“I am fucking done with her, she’s a selfish motherfucker and I’m never going back to her again” he gritted through his teeth, it was all lies of course, in less than a month he would crawl back to the unstable relationship he had with the blonde. 

Your instincts told you to hold him tight and listen to him, but this time things would be different, they had to be, there was no way you could keep doing this, no man was worth your self respect, the whole thing had gone too far. Before you noticed it, the words left your mouth “I can’t do this, Adam”, your voice broken just like your insides. 

For the first time since he got to your place he looked at you, really looked as he replied “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you are not staying here, I can’t keep doing this” you clarified, trying to seem strong, tears already weighting on your bottom lash line, hands shaking and the feeling you were about to throw up clouding your senses. 

“Doing what? Being a good friend? I can’t believe you are this fucking selfish, I just broke up” he said louder as his body left the couch, finger pointing to himself, face becoming red with anger, a feeling he had never directed to you until that moment. 

Your first reaction was to laugh, his statement too absurd for you to actually process he said it, but then anger started to pump in your veins as well. “You are joking, right? There’s no way  _ you  _ are telling  _ me  _ that I’m selfish. You have been using me as a cockwarmer and therapist ever since day one, you don’t give a fuck about how I feel and all I get back is a broken heart every fucking time you leave, asshole” you screamed, feeling powerful to finally stand your ground. 

“That’s not true” he answered giving a step in your direction, which immediately caused you to take one back not wanting to be touched by him knowing it would disarm you. “I do care about you”. 

“Yeah? Tell me something about me then, what’s my middle name, Sackler?” as the question left your lips, your eyes accessed him looking for any signs that he actually knew the answer to the question. However, the man disappointed you once again, a blank expression on his face as he mouth stood still, only silence filling the room. “That’s what I thought. I’m tired of this, I’m tired of being your consolation prize, I can’t even look at you without feeling like I’m dying inside, do you know how that feels like? Being treated like shit by the person you love? To hope that one day they will notice just how much you care and reciprocate that, but instead all you are to them is second best?” silence once again.

Tears were spilling freely down your face blurring the figure you had admired so much. “Just leave, please, go to a hotel, to another friend, I don’t care. Just get out of my house and don’t you ever come back” your voice broke the silence as you pointed to the door.

“Please, don’t do this” his hoarse voice pleaded as his hand tried to reach you, but you had made up your mind, no pretty face or sad eyes could make you go back. 

“Then tell me you love me. Tell me I’m no consolation prize. Tell me you are not going back to her”. 

This time you are not surprised as nothing came out of his mouth when he tried to speak although it hurted just as much as the last couple of times.Sobbing, you watched as Adam took the bag and gave you a final look before leaving the apartment. 

This time you knew for sure: he would never love you back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics


	6. When the party's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end.  
> This is a heavy angst chapter.  
> Pairing: Charlie Barber x Reader  
> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbMwTqkKSps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucking sad, at least to me. I wanted to give the music vibes, kinda fast, but still full of sentiment. 
> 
> I also tried something knew, mixing past and present in the narrative, hope you all like it and if u can give me feedback I’ll be very grateful.

‘Call him or not? Call him or not?’ you wonder for the hundredth time as you drink the whiskey on your hand and hold your phone with the other one, his number showing on the screen and taking all of your attention. You know it is Henry’s birthday party and that he won’t pick up if you call him right now, which means you can say what you had practised without needing to face him, knowing that he would make you change your mind. 

Without thinking anymore, your finger touches the cold screen, pressing his cellphone number. As it starts to ring, your tears starts to fall, staining your face and salting your lips. 

* * *

_ “Someone will hear us Charlie, stop” you whisper, trying to avoid giggling as he tickles you in the costume room.  _

_ “If you behave, they won’t” he replies, voice dropping an octave as his brown eyes fill with a malice they hadn’t been with previously.  _

_ His hands quit making you ticklish as they start to wander around your body, your face getting closer to his, ready to feel his lips against yours.  _

_ You loved Charlie. _

* * *

Voicemail as you presumed and you are ready to leave your message. 

“Hm, hey Charlie, it’s me, y/n, but I guess you already know it” you laugh a little bit of your awkwardness, leg bouncing with anxiety as you continue “and I know you are at your son’s birthday, hope everything is going well, but I really need to talk to you about” you stop for a second, gathering air in your lungs and courage in your system “-about us”

* * *

_ You open your eyes, the fact you just woke up making your eyelids heavy, and you instantly meet his broad figure. He’s laying on his side, hand supporting his beautiful face as his eyes stare at you, a soft smile breaking on his face and adorning the freckles you loved so much.  _

_ “Good morning, handsome” you say, voice still hoarse from sleep.  _

_ “Morning, sleepyhead” he leans forward, lips closing in your forehead, a gentle kiss that makes you happy. In moments like this you almost forgot he would leave soon to meet his wife and son, his real family.  _

_ You allow yourself to live in the moment for now. _

* * *

“I’ve been thinkin, and I came to the conclusion that we both know I’m no good for you” you start, holding back a sob “you have a family and I can’t keep on being selfish and taking you away from them. They deserve better and you do too”, you catch a breath once again before feeling the strong flavour of the whiskey filling your mouth, the burning sensation on your throat forcing you to keep going. 

* * *

_ 'So domestic’ you think as you watch Charlie making you some pancakes for breakfast, the sweet smell taking your whole kitchen and filling your nostrils as you watch him moving around like he lived and cooked there everyday.  _

_ You can’t help to tear up wondering what it would be like to live like this with him, but you could never ask him that, you could never ask him to leave his son behind. _

_ You knew your place.  _

* * *

“I know you’ll tell me that nothing ever stops you leaving, but I know something inside of you does so I’ll be the one to leave” this time you can’t hold back the sob, every word leaving your mouth making everything more real. “I have to this, because I’ll only hurt you if you let me. Not because I don’t love you anymore or any other lie I could tell you to make this easier on you or on me. It’s because I jeopardize everything you love the most” 

* * *

_ You hold onto his muscular body as the two of you dance around his living room, some soft tune playing on the back, but all you could focus on was him. _

_ His breathing, his coffee like scent, his warm skin against your cold one, his strong body against your fragile one. _

_ You wish you could hold him forever. _

* * *

“I’ll keep working at the company and talking to you, maybe being friends will work” you sigh, pretending to him and to yourself that you could ever like the idea of being just friends with Charlie. “And if you think nothing it’s better once we both said our goodbyes, I guess I get it. I don’t want to ruin nothing for you anymore”

* * *

_ You feel his big hands massaging your scalp as his wet, bare chest presses against your back, the hot vapor coming from the shower making your cheeks more red than usual. _

_ Charlie was always the best in aftercare and you loved it just as much as you loved sex with him. Today is no different.  _

_ After tying you up in bed and making you and him cum, Charlie brought you to the shower and has been cleaning and massaging your body ever since. _

_ You never felt more loved. _

* * *

“So, call me when the party’s over, when you can be quiet and on your own, I’ll be waiting. I lo..” you stop yourself and end the call, telling him that wouldn’t help at all.

You put the phone and the cup down as your arms embrace your legs. Finally, you breakdown, tears spilling and wetting your clothes, sobs making you shake until your head hurts and your eyes become red and swollen.

This time there was no coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it.   
> If you feel like it cry with me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics


	7. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all you had done to please him, he left you gladly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wanted to start thanking you all: for reading, for commenting and for the kudos, writing wouldn't be as fun without you.   
> Pairing: Kylo Ren x reader  
> Warnings: Kylo is a dick, angst, no happy ending.   
> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZYd9JxithE

“I don’t want to see you anymore. Leave and never come back.” the words replayed in your head, the deep tone which once made you feel hot and caused butterflies to fill your whole stomach, now caused you agonizing pain. 

It had been just an hour since Kylo made you leave his quarters and his life forever, but you already felt stupid. You were a sobbing ball in your bed and all because of a man who had never been capable to love you - or anything at all -. 

* * *

You joined the Order at a pretty young age together with your best friend - Armitage Hux -. The two of you grew up together since your parents were really close and you became two inseparable beings. You were each other's family, after all, none of your parents were very loving. 

Just like him, you were very intelligent and methodic which allowed you to get to higher hanks before any other co-worker ever could.

As you became a General, your encounters with Ren started to become frequent, after all, he was the First Order’s Commander and Snoke’s apprentice. Unlike Hux, the presence of the force user didn’t make you furious, but intrigued. The amount of power and intimidation he transmitted only by standing in a corner all covered up in black clothes impressed you and, if you were honest, his distorced voice did things to you.

You let it be, the Commander never showed any kind of interest towards you and he rarely even noticed you were in the room unless he needed you for some work thing. Unfortunately for you, your thoughts didn’t control themselves like you did, the more time you spent with the dark knight, the dirtier your thoughts became. 

At first, that didn’t seem like a problem, after all, it wasn’t like you were going to make a move on Kylo fucking Ren, but everything changed when you discovered that he could listen to it. 

You were in your room, enjoying a bottle of your favorite wine when your door opened out of a sudden, revealing the figure which had been living in your head for a good thirty minutes. In instants you were on your feet, not giving yourself time to think what the invasion meant and the word ‘Commander’ leaving your lips. All you could think about was that you were screwed. 

You had no idea.

With anger showing through his mechanic voice Kylo told you to stop projecting your dirty thoughts to him, that it was inappropriate and that he wanted nothing to do with a disgusting subordinate before storming out of the place again, leaving a very hurt and confused you behind.

But of course that the king of mixed signals who didn’t give a fuck about other people’s feelings didn’t let you deal with the situation on your own and move on. 

The following day he appeared in your office and fucked you at your table, and against your better judgment, you allowed yourself to give what he wanted to him. Sexually you didn’t regret the encounter at all, but emotionally, you had just entered a journey which would tear your heart apart.

The dynamics of this side of your relationship with Kylo - if what the two of you had could even be considered this - was totally determined by him. The knight stated that what you had would never involve anything other than sex and that he would not devote any other feeling or time to you. The Commander also decided when the two of you would meet, what you would wear on it and what you would do like the perfect control freak that he was. Thanks to your daddy issues none of the red flags - which by that time were many - actually alerted you that the involvement would not end well.

And so you kept on being his perfect plaything, doing exactly what you were told to, keeping your feelings, questions and everything else to yourself as you tried hard to be convinced that all the pleasure he made you feel was worthy of the rest.

However, despite your constant tries to please him, nothing really seemed to be enough. Maybe you got that feeling because even after Kylo allowed you to see his face, he kept a cold facade which never made it clear to you if he actually liked your performance, maybe it was the lack of communication and maybe it could be the fact that he was a cold son of a bitch. 

Either way, you kept on ignoring his hot and cold games, your growing need to please the knight and, mostly, your also growing feelings for the monster under the mask. To be able to do it you drown yourself in work, doing late hours, having lunch in your office, taking tasks on weekends. Another important part of your plan in not dealing with your feelings was keeping Hux at bay, you knew he could see right through you every single time and if he asked you what was going on, there was no way you could lie to him, so you did your best to maintain light or work topics while talking to him alone and also to avoid being alone with the man. 

As months passed, the most unhappy you became, there was no way you could keep on bottling up your feelings and ignoring your best friend all in order to keep someone who couldn’t care less about you or what you wanted in your life. The truth was that becoming committed to a monster could never pay off, no matter how good he was at sex.

When your breaking point finally came, you dragged your ass to Armitage’s room and you made him spend all night calming you down as you cried your eyes out in his arms telling Hux about everything that happened ever since the night Kylo Ren busted into your quarters to humiliate you. 

The ginger man heard every single word leaving your mouth with the same amount of attention he had while listening to the Supreme Leader’s orders and as soon as you were done he soothed you, promising that he would help you find a way out of the situation you had dragged yourself into. 

At the end, the help never turned out to be necessary.

* * *

“Sit down” you heard his baritone voice as you entered his dark quarters, barely illuminated by the stars on the other side of the glass where Kylo stood by. 

Without questioning you did as you were told, sitting in the velvet black armchair, heart beating fast as it always did when you met the force user on your own. You were already waiting for the next instructions. 

“I’m talking, you are listening. I don’t want to hear neither do I care about what you might have to say” he stated, eyes cold as ever watching you as you shifted in your seat, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation. 

“I have been sensing your feelings for a while now and I cannot stress enough how disappointed I am at you. You were foolish enough to fall for me, someone who you knew would never be able to reciprocate it and your weakness to think about love as a possibility disgusts me” he started to destroy you, voice monotonous as ever and cold as his features expressed his disgust. 

You, on the other hand, were doing your best to fight the tears begging to stain your face, not wanting to make an even bigger fool of yourself in front of a man who already thought so little of you. 

**“** Listen carefully to my words now” he started, his hands embracing each other **“I don’t want to see you anymore. Leave and never come back.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading.   
> If you feel like it, come say hi to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics


	8. My strange addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing you wanted more than to Flip to realize how the two of you were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I wrote this, things just kinda took a completely different turn. This is my first try at something with not a precise end and since I am with a writers block, I just allowed my mind to flow. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Warnings: the reader is a stalker, smutty parts.
> 
> Pairing: Flip Zimmerman x reader  
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1ATPhkVWi0

You watched as your new stolen flannel hung on the wardrobe, it was truly a collection, you had all kinds of things, some rest of cigarettes, a soap used by him, a beer can he discarded on the station trash, a mic he had used in one of his missions, some hair. Flip was truly your strange addiction. 

You met Flip when you moved to town, you started to work on the station as the receptionist and in the exact moment your eyes met his rustic, yet handsome figure, it was love at first sight. 

Ever since, he had never left your mind, everytime he talked to you it felt like you had truly won the lottery, which unfortunately didn’t happen too often, but you didn’t let it put you down.

The obsession started lightly at first, you would keep an eye on the man throughout the day and when you got home, you would touch yourself imagining that it was Flip’s hand on your pussy, his thick fingers exploring your labia and teasing you for being a brat, before finally giving you what you wanted, pumping into you as you begged for his mercy, promised that you would behave and cummed hard, screaming his name. 

However, it didn’t take too long for it to get worse. 

You were invited to a bar night by some of the other girls working on the station and of course you went, any chance to spend some time with detective Zimmerman was something you would hold onto.

The effort sure paid off since that became the best night of your life so far. After Flip actually engaged in a conversation with you - one which lasted the whole time you were at the bar -, he insisted on taking you home. During the ride, your body had turned into a supernova, if you died right there, you wouldn’t even care. 

When you two finally arrived at your place, Flip placed his lips on yours in a gentle way at first, but as soon as you kissed him back it turned into a dominant way. His tongue guiding yours as his hands traveled to your waist and yours held onto the part where his strong neck met his soft black hair. 

There was nothing more than making out, but it was enough to convince you that the man loved you back. 

That night you touched yourself finally knowing how he felt and smelled like, since you could still feel them, just as if he was on the bed with you. 

It was truly a turning point in your life. Well, not in the way you had expected to. 

Apparently, Flip still wasn’t ready to recognize his feelings for you. The two of you had gone on a couple of dates and you had even fucked in his place - where you got a bottle of his perfume - when he said that you should take things slowly. 

Rationally, you knew that what he had said didn’t mean that he wasn’t interested in you, your emotional, however, didn’t seem to think that way. You spent the following weekend crying at your place, in a true hollywood scene, with an ice cream in hand as you prayed that Flip would see that the two of you were just meant to be. 

On the good side, Flip didn’t stop talking to you or even asking you out. Sure, it would happen less often, but he didn’t ghost you like so many dicks would and that attitude just made you fall even more for the detective.

Your obsession started to get worse as your love grew, if at first you would be satisfied just watching the man in the station, now you even followed him home, just to make sure he was protected, you thought to yourself, but in reality every time your eyes weren’t on him a grave sense of anxiety took over your body, it was almost like you couldn’t breath. 

And so, to deal with the feeling you got whenever you weren’t with Flip, you started to increase your collection of his personal items with anything that could help you imagine that he was next to you when you laid down at night.

Of course you never invaded his house for that purpose, you would never violate his privacy like that, after all you just wanted him to be okay. Therefore, you just took advantage of the opportunities life had thrown your way. 

In a few occasion when Flip would invite you over, you would dress yourself in one of his flannels as he slept peacefully on the bed, imagining the day in which you would be able to dress in his flannels all day and the feeling you got was so good that the thought of taking the flannel home with you never left your mind. And so you did as you wished, remembering yourself that this was a normal thing to happen between couples. 

That night was truly just the start, even though you slept in his flannel every night and sprayed his perfume in the pillow next to you, it still wasn’t enough and because of that sensation, your collection only increased. 

A couple of things you got from the station, like his finished pack of cigarettes, some papers with his writing and other things that could fill your little heart with him whenever he was away. Things that could take you to Flip wonderland as you called the state of mind you were in most of the time really. 

Another changing point arrived as Zimmerman became more affectionate towards you, it’s not like he wasn’t sweet before, but he liked to keep a certain distance from you, despite your dates he didn’t really hang out with you at the station, he was usually with some of his fellow detectives and despite some greetings Flip didn’t really talk to you. 

However, after the tenth date, or something like that, he would greet you with a kiss on your cheek - which was usually all it took for you to touch yourself in the bathroom from how hot his lips made you - and invite you to lunch with him. 

This attitude change was what convinced you for sure that it was just a matter of time before he made the relationship official, after all there was nothing you wouldn’t do to please the man and he had to see that, there was no other woman in this world that could ever please Flip Zimmerman like you did and if he didn’t see it by himself, you would show him. 

Nothing would ever stay between you and him and you would make sure of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments, they keep me going through my block.   
> Love you all too, hope you're doing good.


End file.
